comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Goon
The Goon is published by Albratross Funnybooks. The cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Goon #7: 11 Dec 2019 Current Issue :The Goon #8: 19 Feb 2020 Next Issue :The Goon #9: 04 Mar 2020 Status Series of limited series and one-shots. Issue #5 of vol. 4 to was published before issue #4. Characters Main Characters *'The Goon' Allies *'Frankie' Enemies *'The Zombie Preacher' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Goon #8 The Goon #7 The Goon #6 The Goon #4 The Goon #5 The Goon #3 The Goon #2 Grumble vs. The Goon The Goon #1 The Goon in Theatre Bizarre The Goon: Once Upon a Hard Time #4 The Goon: Once Upon a Hard Time #3 Free Comic Book Day 2015: Fight Club / The Goon / The Strain The Goon: Once Upon a Hard Time #2 The Goon: Once Upon a Hard Time #1 Past Storylines Occasion of Revenge Collections Hardcovers * The Goon: Fancy Pants Edition - Collects the self-published #1-2 and the Dark Horse #1, 3, 5, 9. "Chronicling the histories of the Zombie Priest, Buzzard, Labrazio, and of course, Goon and Franky." - WorldCat - ISBN 1593074263 * The Goon: Fancy Pants Edition Volume 2—The Rise and Fall of The Diabolical Dr. Alloy - "This special volume collects all the tales of one of The Goon's most nefarious villains-the diabolical mad scientist, Dr. Hieronymous Alloy-in one handsomely designed (and handsomely priced) signed hardcover. Chronicling the rise of the mysterious evil genius from his early days as a misunderstood visionary, to his status as one of the finest scientific minds in the world, and finally to his inevitable spiral into madness" - WorldCat - ISBN 1593079184 * The Goon: Fancy Pants Edition Volume 3—Goon Year - "This volume contains all of Eric Powell's stories from 'Goon Year: The Return of Labrazio.' "The town on the edge of Horse-Eater's Wood is permeated by all manner of dark things -- hatred, fear, unhappiness, demons, and the undead (to name a few) -- brought on by a curse that has festered within the forest for many years. The death of one of the Goon's closest allies is revealed as the work of the dead mobster Labrazio, returned to wreak havoc and destruction upon the Goon and those who stand by him. The Goon and Franky must fight back against Labrazio's undead hordes in this touching story of demonic kitties, zombie burlesque, and animal love (there's a sentence you never thought you'd read)." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595825037 *'The Goon Library, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-3, vol. 2 #1-4, & vol. 3 #1-8. - *'The Goon Library, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 3 #9-18 & Chinatown and the Mystery of Mr. Wicker. - *'The Goon Library, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 3 #19-31. - *'The Goon Library, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 3 #34-41, Tenth-Anniversary Special and One-Shot Wonder. - *'The Goon Library, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 3 #42-45, Occasion of Revenge #1-4, Once Upon a Hard Time #1-4, and The Goon Noir. - Trade Paperbacks *'The Goon, vol. 0: Rough Stuff' - Collects vol. 1 #1-3. "The nameless man, the zombie priest, had come to town to build a gang from the undead. But even the undead fear The Goon. The Goon's earliest battles with the undead are mixed with stories of his childhood years, where we're introduced to his circus performing family, and discover how The Goon became head of a notorious crime family." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595824685 *'The Goon, vol. 1: Nothin but Misery' - Collects vol. 2 #1-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595826246 - *'The Goon, vol. 2: My Murderous Childhood & Other Grievous Years' - Collects vol. 3 #1-4. "The Goon and Franky have been best friends ever since they was tykes. Find out how the two little ankle-biters became best pals and how they muscled their way into the rackets of big-time crime-boss, Labrazio - who, incidentally, nobody's seen in a while. This trip down memory lane ain't gonna be no joyride, neither. Franky and the Goon are going to have to take on a horde of zombies, an army of hoboes, a couple of grave robbin' freaks, a guy with a gold head and his killer robot, a pie-crazed skunk ape, one homely, man-crazy sea hag, and a whole lot of other things that smell just as bad, if not worse." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595826165 - *'The Goon, vol. 3: Heaps of Ruination' - Collects vol. 3 #5-8. "The saga of Lonely Street takes turns both tragic and hilarious, as Goon and friends are forced to confront their tragic pasts, a tentacled creature from space and its mediocre Interdimensional-to-English Dictionary menace the docks, and Goon must withstand the coming of El Hombre del Lagarto." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595826254 - *'The Goon, vol. 4: Virtue and the Grim Consequences Thereof' - Collects vol. 3 #9-13. "Sees the Goon join a short-lived football team, face man-eating eyeballs from another dimension, and suffer incarceration in Cade's Island penitentiary." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595826173 - *'The Goon, vol. 5: Wicked Inclinations' - Collects vol. 3 #14-18. "The tide has turned in Goon's war against the undead hordes of the Zombie Priest--or has it? With Buzzard now preventing the harvest of any fresh corpses from the cemetery, the Priest grows desperate. So desperate, that he unleashes incantations of previously unseen power to create a whole new breed of minion--one that may be beyond even the strength of the Goon to contain. But one pays a price for conjuring such evil into the world, and the Zombie Priest quickly discovers that the cost of such power may be far more than he bargained for." - WorldCat - ISBN 1593076460 - *'Dwight T. Albatross's The Goon Noir' - Collects the miniseries. - WorldCat - ISBN 1593077858 *'The Goon, vol. 6: Chinatown and the Mystery of Mr. Wicker' - Original Graphic Novel. "When a mysterious new figure enters the crime scene and begins taking out the Goon’s business operations one by one, the Goon struggles to keep the city’s organized crime under his control as his mind is haunted by the memories of his darkest moment... when his mind and body were left scarred... and his heart was left black." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595824065 - *'The Goon, vol. 7: A Place of Heartache and Grief' - Collects vol. 3 #19-23. "An ancient curse spreads hatred, fear, and violence, drawing the most powerful and vile creatures to a town with only one hope for protection--the Goon. Even the Goon's lifelong deadly foe, the zombie priest, is running scared. But he has to remain, forced into submission by a power greater than his own, to keep an eye on Goon and his violent sidekick, Franky. The death of one of the Goon's closest allies reveals an enemy thought long gone, returned to wreak havoc and destruction upon the Goon and those who stand by him. There's some funny stuff, too!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595823115 - *'The Goon, vol. 8: Those That Is Damned' - Collects vol. 3 #24-27. "The town on the edge of Horse-Eater’s Wood is permeated by all manner of dark things—hatred, fear, unhappiness, demons, and the undead (to name a few)—brought on by a curse that has festered within the forest for many years. The Goon himself was drawn by the power of the curse, but his soul is not consumed by this bleak place, and he discovers that he is the only hope for his town. Goon’s greatest foe, the dead mobster Labrazio, mounts his assault from a macabre burlesque house, using the Zombie Priest and his demonic kitty to put on the squeeze. It’s up to the Goon, Franky, and all their pals to fight for the life their town deserves." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595823247 - *'The Goon, vol. 9: Calamity of Conscience' - Collects vol. 3 #28-31. "The living dead (children, priests, and pretty ladies), pretty living ladies, gypsies, backwoods children… 'dogs'… crazy-weird cats, pimps peddling animal love, animals on the receiving end of said animal love... evil Shredded Wheat-men, more-evil undead burlesque-house owners, guys with tails, a woky (a woky?) … and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595823468 - *'The Goon, vol. 10: Death's Greedy Comeuppance' - Collects the Tenth-Anniversary Special and One-Shot Wonder. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595826432 - *'The Goon, vol. 11: The Deformed of Body and Devious of Mind' - Collects vol. 3 #34-37. "Sparkly, skinny-jean wearin’ vampires, wiener-eatin’ hoboes, multinational midgets, and 2010 Queen of Burlesque star, Roxi DLite, are just a few of the obstacles Goon and Franky are up against." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595828818 - *'The Goon, vol. 12: Them That Raised Us Lament' - Collects vol. 3 #38-41. "Zombie rockabillies, superheroes with hilarious gay abandon, and the tragicomedy of carny folk are just a few bizarre tales in this... collection." - - *'The Goon, vol. 13: For Want of Whiskey and Blood' - Collects vol. 3 #42-45. "The return of the Zombie Priest, a Latin-tongued Godzilla, drunk sailors, and a Halloween visit from Billy the Kid are just a few of the special tricks and treats for Goon and company." - *'The Goon, vol. 14: Occasion of Revenge' - Collects Occasion of Revenge #1-4. "What's left of the Zombie Priest's race of witches comes after the Goon, forcing him to face his nightmares or lose his town!" - *'The Goon, vol. 15: Once Upon a Hard Time' - Collects Once Upon a Hard Time #1-4. "The witch coven believes that control of the unnamed town will soon be in their grasp and the Goon's tragic soul will contribute to the curse that increases their power. But has their plot destroyed the Goon or created a monster too savage for them to withstand?" - *'The Goon, vol. 1: A Ragged Return to Lonely Street' - Collects vol. 4 #1-?? "After strange adventures abroad, Goon & Franky return to find a horde of unsavory characters have filled the void left in their absence from Lonely Street." - - *'The Goon: Bunch of Old Crap—An Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4, vol. 2 #1-4 & vol. 3 #1-8. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team *Writer/Artist/Creator: Eric Powell Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-3, 1991 (Avatar Press) * Volume 2: #1-4, 2002 (Albatross Exploding Funny Books) * Volume 3: #1-44, 2003-2013 (Dark Horse) * various mini-series, 2014-2015 (Dark Horse) * Volume 4: #1-, 2019-present (Albatross Funnybooks) Future Publication Dates :The Goon #9: 04 Mar 2020 :The Goon #10: 01 Apr 2020 :The Goon #11: 29 Apr 2020 News & Features * 22 Jun 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/eric-powell-evan-dorkin-the-goon-110622.html Powell & Dorkin Tag-Team the Insanity for The Goon] * 20 Nov 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=23784 Powell Breaks Silence on The Goon] * 04 Mar 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20315 Eric Powell on The Goon's 10th Anniversary] * 22 Sep 2008 - CBR TV: Eric Powell (video) * 14 Sep 2008 - [http://latimesblogs.latimes.com/herocomplex/2008/09/the-goon-movie.html Eric Powell talks about The Goon movie] * 08 Aug 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17653 Eric Powell Celebrates the Year of The Goon] * 26 Jul 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17434 CCI: Eric Powell's The Goon Panel] * 11 Apr 2008 - [http://www.normantranscript.com/entertainment/local_story_102115352 Eric Powell talks about his two-fisted comic creation The Goon] * 07 Apr 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=152806 Eric Powell on Goon Year] * 19 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=007035 Eric Powell's Monthly Goon Fix] * 11 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comixology.com/podcasts/18/The-Goon-with-Eric-Powell Episode 17: The Goon with Eric Powell] (audio) * 24 Aug 2007 - [http://www.brokenfrontier.com/lowdown/details.php?id=998 Now Back to Your Regularly Scheduled Goon] * 01 Aug 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11439 CCI XTRA: The Goon Goin' Monthly] * 23 Jul 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11262 Comics, Comedians and Creeps: The Goon: Noir] Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website *The Goon - Official site *wikipedia:The Goon Category:Crime Category:Horror Goon, The